GreenEyed Monster
by wanderlustlights
Summary: Harry and Draco go to a restaurant for a Halloween dinner, where the waiter shamelessly flirts with Draco, blatantly ignoring Harry, who is sitting right across the table from him, and Draco flirts back. JealousBottom!Harry


**Green-Eyed Monster** by JustMe_Jane (lj) a.k.a. Nymphy Fate ()

**Summary:** So this is just my birthday fic/Halloween fic for October/November 2008. Basically, it's just a super jealous!Harry and flirtatious!Draco. They go to a restaurant for a Halloween dinner, where the waiter shamelessly flirts with Draco, blatantly ignoring Harry, who is sitting right across the table from him, and Draco flirts back. Naturally, Harry's inner chest demon gets the better of him, and he can't stop his outright rage at the both of them. Hot angry sex ensues.

**Pairing:** Draco/Harry, of course!!!!!!!!! XD Haha Oh, and established relationship. :D

**Rating:** Hard-R/Light-NC-17/M, for sex and swearing.

**Warning:** This is slash. If you do not like sex between two boys, then hit the back button now, please, and do not flame me. I do not react well to flaming. Thank you!

**Timing:** After the war, DH compliant, EWE though, so, non-epilogue compliant.

**A/N:** So this is my first birthday fic ever, for alaana_fair. Her birthday is today, November 1st, 2008. Happy birthday, alaana!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD I LOVE YOOUUUU!!!!!!!! ^.^ *squishes*

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Harry would have ended up with a certain blond Slytherin named Draco Malfoy, rather than the Ginger Shrew Ginny Weasley. I make no profit off of writing this. At all.

--

"Happy Halloween," the waiter cooed, smiling down at the blond as he set down the Halloween-decorated cupcake in front of him, completely ignoring Harry, who sat across the table, incredulous.

Draco smiled up at the young man in response, as Harry growled at both the waiter and Draco from across the small round table. Damn it all but his chest monster was coming alive again for the first time in years.

Draco was _his_ boyfriend, god damn it!

Harry turned his glare to the – stupidfucking! – waiter and growled at him even more, increasing in decibels until he finally left, with one seriously frightened look at the brunet.

Draco turned to him, an annoyed look on his face. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Harry glared at him. "No flirting!" was all he could get out.

Draco sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. "You don't _own_ me, Harry. I am not your possession – I can flirt with whomever I bloody well want." The hard glint in his liquid mercury eyes dared Harry to challenge him, although the peculiar sparkle in them merely confused the brunet.

Harry spluttered. "Bu-but… you can't!"

"Oh? And why can't I?"

"Because!"

" '_Because_'? That's your answer, _because_? Yes, very articulate, Potter," he deadpanned. "You're supposed to say something romantic, not something so plebian as _because_," Draco huffed.

"Well, it's just… you're my _boyfriend_, Draco! I'm not particularly into open relationships, you know. I _thought_ we were exclusive. I _thought_ we were in love." His hardened emerald eyes took on a certain sadness that nearly broke Draco's heart. "I can see now that I was wrong." And with that, Harry grabbed his coat off the back of his chair and hurriedly shuffled out of the restaurant.

Draco did the same, rushing after his – hopefully still – boyfriend. "Harry… Harry, wait!"

"Just go away!" Harry yelled over his shoulder.

Draco caught up to him and grabbed his arm, stopping Harry in his tracks. "Harry…"

"What?" Harry questioned, sounding more defeated than he had in years. "What do you _want_?"

It took barely a heartbeat for Draco to answer him. "I want _you_." He sighed, turning Harry around to look him in the eyes. "Please, just… give me a chance."

Harry met his eyes. "And why should I?" he asked defiantly, appearing more confident than he actually was.

"Because I love you, Harry. Gods, I… I always have. Do you… do you remember when we first told each other that? We'd just come home from that Falmouth Falcons Quidditch game that Puddlemere United had – somehow – miraculously won (which I don't even know how the hell that had even _happened_), and went back to my flat and made love like the world was going to end at any moment, and… and then you told me that you loved me and I said that I loved you, too, and I couldn't help but think that it was just the most perfect moment of my entire life. Do you remember?" Gods, but he felt as though his heart was going to beat right out of his chest.

"Yeah," Harry responded quietly. "I remember."

"I'm sorry about what happened in there. With the waiter, I mean. It's just… I don't know. I just really love to see you jealous, I guess. It's amusing, really, to see you that way."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "_What_? You did that just so you could see me jealous? You _bastard_!" he yelled, pushing the blond man in aggravation, before once again moving to storm out of the restaurant, walking swiftly. "I can't _believe_ you!"

Draco headed after him, and as soon as they were out of the restaurant, found himself pushed up against the wall of the alleyway there next to the building, right out in the public, with Harry trapping him there.

"I want you to fuck me, right here, right now. I want it hard, I want it fast, and I want it _now_, you jackass, d'you understand me?" Harry grunted at him hoarsely as he vanished both his and Draco's clothes and, without any further warning, lowered himself onto Draco's cock in one swift, fluid motion.

Draco's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he was engulfed in the hot, tight heat that was Harry's – motherfuckinggloriousohgod – body. He couldn't help but pant at the wonderful sensation, as Harry's legs wrapped around his waist as though of their own accord. "H-Harry…"

"Shut up. You _are_ going to fuck me, right now, you understand me?" His commanding tone left no room for argument (not that Draco would have done so anyway), and Draco nodded dumbly. "Good." Without another word, Harry spun them around so that he, instead, was the one with his back pressed harshly against the wall.

Draco couldn't help but start thrusting into the brunet hard when Harry jerked his hips up in encouragement, obviously getting highly impatient.

They were quick, fierce jerks into Harry's wondrous body, worshipping him as though the other man were a god that only he could ever adore for as long as he lived.

"Faster," Harry gasped out, his own eyes rolled into the far recesses of his head, and Draco wanted so badly to say something like "your wish is my command" or "whatever you say" but he just couldn't seem to get the words out, and besides that, he just didn't know how he could possibly make himself go any faster, not when he was already sweating so badly and no matter how fit he was physically, his body just didn't seem capable of going as fast as Harry was demanding it, and yet, he managed it. "H-Harry… oh gods, I… OH!"

"DRACO!" Harry yelled, throwing his head back and spilling his release over Draco's hand which had unknowingly slipped between their bodies sometime in the vicinity of their lovemaking. "Draco, I.. I love you."

Draco looked back into the deep jade eyes that were staring back into his own so devotedly. "I love you, too, Harry. So, so much," he said intently, and gently (or, as gently as he could, anyway) slipped out of his lover's body. They cleaned themselves off and dressed, before Draco took Harry's hand. "Let's go home, Harry."

Harry only smirked in return, thinking lovingly of their recent sexual escapade. "Happy Halloween, Draco."

Draco smirked down at him, wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, and Apparated them home.


End file.
